Melting the Cold Heart with the Sun
by BooksFan101
Summary: Mizuko is forced into an arranged marrige with Motonari. She knows what is expected of her as his wife. However, a dark plot is going underway in order to overthrow this cold character.Should she even save a man that doen't love her, or, can she melt his cold heart? Mori Motonari/OC, rated T for mild violence- set before and during season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Motonari fans! This is my first real story after such a long time. I LOVE this adorably cold character and I think he needs a girl ;) I hope he doesn't become too OOC.**

**Please review; I will handle suggestions- but no flame please!**

**Enjoy!**

A wispy girl of 17 entered her father's chamber. Her peachy kimono was decorated with a jumping blue dolphin. Unlike many kimonos, she wore one of very thin, durable quality.

Mizuko adored her kimono. She decided to wear it because it was a recent gift from her father. She thought wearing it was deter whatever punishment her father may have in store. Or perhaps increase her rewards.

"Oh, Mizuko…"

The petite girl looked up to see her father pinching the bridge of his nose in deep concentration.

Shimazu Yoshihiro was speculated to be a great warrior in his prime; however, his generation has long since passed. Unfortunately, he is a bit of a joke. He is now well known for his love of sake. Mizuko could tell that he missed the rush of battle, but buried it too deep inside to care.

He hated himself sometimes. Well, a lot. How on earth could he break his daughter's heart after he had done so recently? His apology kimono looked beautiful on her… How he hated himself.

"Father?" She timidly asked, not sure what is the socially acceptable response to this situation. Yoshihiro looked down on his only daughter, the product of an affair. With no living wife to aid him, his daughter's upbringing was met to the expectations of society. But to be honest, she lacked the passion and the drive that made him who he was.

"My daughter, you know of the feud between Mori Motonari and Motochika Chosocabe?" He asked.

"Indeed father, if I'm not mistaken, over the inland sea of Seto?" Mizuko piped, Shimazu Yoshihiro smiled with pride; his daughter was indeed clever enough to know the advantages of knowing current affairs.

Feeling the awkwardness of the silence, Mizuko asked, "Father…May I ask how does his affect us?"

Shimazu Yoshihiro smiled thinly; the moment was beginning to near closer.

"Well, these two men are eager to expand their powers in order to gain superiority over the other. And I fear that I cannot hold off their requests any longer…" The great leader of Kyushu trailed off, wondering how he would break his daughter's heart.

"These men are sworn rivals. I can only be allied to one of them-"

"Which one to chose then?" Mizuko interrupted, happy to be included in her father's decision.

Yoshihiro took a deep breath. " While Motochika is reliable and a great mechanic, I just don't trust his pirates..." Mizuko narrowed her eyes at her father; he was hiding something.

"And Motonari is a great tactician, with many resources at his disposal. Might I add _great _wealth-"

"So you plan to ally yourself with Motonari father?" Mizuko logically asked.

"I'm afraid we need a stronger connection, seeing as it is a long journey to Aki…" Yoshihiro continued, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Therefore, you, my daughter, are going to be married to Mori Motonari of Aki."

Mizuko was silent. Her face was frozen in shock, her excitement for politics crushed. Her fear of punishment was fulfilled; she was going to be sent away! Mizuko bowed down low and requested to be excused.

Yoshihiro allowed her daughter to leave. Disappointed to see her returning to her usual demure after such a long time. To be fair, it was his own selfishness keeping her in Kyushu. She would make a perfect wife. Hopefully she will be able to forgive him one day…

Mizuko wanted to cry. All sorts of thoughts ran through her mind as she was being dressed. Who is Mori Motonari behind the warlord?

Will he be kind and gentle? Or will he be rough and impatient? Does he have any odd traits? Would he want children? How quickly? Will he be satisfied with her, or will he use concubines?

All these thoughts were slowly driving her into depression. So she took a deep breath and began to inspect herself.

Rather than choosing the traditional Mori color of green, Mizuko decided that honoring the sun would be more important to someone that worshiped the sun.

Therefore, she chose a bold golden kimono. A fiery pallet of yellow, red and orange also accompanied her kimono on the side. On the back was a rather fitting woven sun. It was a lot thicker than what she was used to, but the maids assured her that her father had spent his money wisely. Mizuko honestly felt like a fish out of water.

The maids in her room were the only ones cried. Even her father refused to see her off in fear of expressing his own sadness. Mizuko took in every detail she could of her home.

She would even miss the itchiness of the grains of sand that trapped themselves under her kimono. The white purity of the beaches. The crystal clear water.

Mizuko gazed out once more before being lead off to one of Mori's ships. She could swear that she saw her father nodding her goodbye.

She had attempted to talk to the crew, many times. But to give them credit, they stood firm. At first, Mizuko assumed it was just undying loyalty when she noticed how nervous the men were becoming. Well, she could actually smell the sweat from the guards while in her cabin.

When they landed, there was a mad rush to get her to leave the ship. As if she was a sickness. This definitely made the horse ride a lot more awkward.

Accompanying Mizuko was one of her maids. However, Motonari decided to have about 20 men guard his future wife.

After a while, Mizuko thought back to the men her father commanded. They were always friendly to her, at times, a little too friendly, but she could always keep them in check.

"How is the weather looking these days," she asked the man next to her. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. She decided a nice, normal question away from Motonari would be a good icebreaker. And it was.

"W-well my lady," The man began stuttered. "It has been rather stormy lately-"

"A big one is mean to come tonight!" Another yelled from the back.

"Aye, but don't worry my lady, our ships are well used to it. But I do worry about the older ones..." The man at front yelled.

"Then what needs to be done," Mizuko prompted. These men seemed to like to talk about their trade.

With an active conversation started, the trip passed by very smoothly. Although, one concern was brought up that worried her.

"There're a lot of men leaving Aki." Daichi murmured worriedly. Daichi was by far the oldest warrior in the group, but he had served Lord Mori (as he should now be addressed) and was her best connection to knowing about her husband.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," Mizuko told Daichi honestly. "It is not unusual for men to have a change of heart?"

"Indeed my Lady, and this has happed before." Daichi agreed. "However, Lord Mori's army is so large, that a few individuals do not matter. It is the sheer numbers that are leaving at scheduled times."

This gave Mizuko some food for thought as their journey approached its end. Ahead, was the heart of the Mori clan…and it was breathtaking. It gleamed as it was carved out of jade and ruby. The wealth of Mori was not a legend, that's for sure.

Mizuko was lead past many soldiers and maids as her first encounter with her husband approached. She was definitely nervous, what women would not be? But she trusted all of her lessons and would follow tradition perfectly- she was not going to let down her father!

The doors opened. She tried to keep all excess movement to a minimal, wanting to appear as regal as women such as Lady Nohime. Although, she doubted any women could compare to the beauty of the Devil King's wife. And no women could compare to her devotion and coldness either.

Mizuko bowed low, knowing she was not allowed to look at her husband as of yet.

"My lord husband, I am forever your servant." Mizuko said, her voice flowing smoothly. So far so good.

"Rise," a deep, crisp voice ordered, cutting across the silence of the room. Mizuko slowly sat up, and finally saw the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

He sat cross-legged in full amour, with his arched helmet sat to the side. Of course, his amour was green, with a few hints of gold here and there. The man himself had straight, shoulder-length hair of oak brown. He was actually younger than she expected. With sharp features and defined cheekbones, he was quite handsome. The only thing that marred his face was the cold, unreadable expression on his face.

Mizuko was not sure whether to be intimated or to be in awe of the man in front of her. His next words changed all that.

"You do realize your sole purpose is to provide an alliance." He spoke with no hesitation, or care for that matter.

"Yes, my lord." Mizuko wasted no time in replying to the dauntingly true fact.

"Therefore, you do not hold any authority over my men or my decisions." He continued. "You are merely a pawn to be disposed of."

"Y-yes my lord." Mizuko stuttered; how cold was this man?

"You are simply a disgrace to my land and my people." That drew the line. Mizuko glanced sideways to see Daichi and the other soldiers she talked to look sadly at her.

She spoke with full honesty and hesitation, not even considering the consequences. She could not, _would not _return to her father as a failure.

"Well my lord, you are not exactly the perfect human yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuko sat down and let her hair down from her elaborate up-do. She felt like a failure. How stupid is she? She has defied years of etiquette and tradition all in one sentence.

"What would father think?" She whispered in tears. Would he even be ashamed? Or would he be happy that his daughter has returned? Oh why couldn't she be married off to a nice pirate?

Why not? Why did father avoid any discussion about Motochika? He always considered his options before making any decisions, why the change?

And what was happening in the army? Did Motonari even care? Mizuko knew he ruled without care, but would his own army be ambitious enough to overthrow him?

Mizuko rubbed her temple as a headache began to seep in. She always had a habit of over thinking everything. She should only concentrate on the big problem, in one word, Motonari.

He was simply infuriating. Always believing he is superior to everyone else, always overlooking the value of a life. No wonder he wasn't married, he could not communicate with a _human _let alone a _woman_. Although he is easy on the eyes…

"Milady Mizuko, may I enter," the unmistakeable withered voice of Daichi spoke from outside the door. Etiquette was the furthest thing from her mind as she muttered,

"Enter."

Daichi entered with his usual stony face. Maybe he learnt the art of showing no emotion from Motonari.

"My Lady," he began solemnly.

"That's it," thought Mizuko. "I'm going to go home."

"The whole staffs of the castle were highly impressed by your attitude towards My Lord." He continued.

"What attitude?" Mizuko demanded, not liking the fact he was prolonging the information she desired. "I just sat there like a duck!" She hissed. Daichi gave her a highly questionable look.

"Not the way I remember it My Lady."

_Flashback_

"_Who do you think you are?" Motonari hissed, his voice giving way to his murderous intentions._

"_A _human_!" Mizuko snapped back, not intending to let him get away easy._

"_You?" He scoffed. "You are a pawn no matter where you go, because you're a _woman_!" _

"_Well then, I might as well leave and offer my father's army to Chosokabe!" Mizuko dropped the bombshell. _

_Motonari was silent to a period of time. Contemplating her words. Motonari knew that he would have to ignore whatever woman Yoshihiro would send upon him. But he would have never expected such a vocal problem._

"_I have no use for a lone pawn, leave this room immediately." He hissed, his voice low and threatening. Mizuko stood and left without any form of apology._

_The people in the room looked fearfully at their leader. Wondering if he would take his anger out on any of them. There was one thing they all agreed on though, Mizuko _must _stay, or else no one will ever stand up to Motonari. _

_End of Flashback_

" I was scrutinised by a selfish man and will probably go home as a failure." Mizuko murmured.

Daichi was honestly confused. Did this woman in front of him not understand the significance of her actions? Did she do this out of instinct? If she did, she would be a force to be reckoned with when she applies herself.

"My Lady, Lord Mori has not yet reached a decision, you may be able to redeem yourself if you…" Daichi trailed off seeing the murderous expression on Mizuko's face.

"I am not so desperate that I require to act like a lost schoolgirl in front of him after my earlier actions!" Mizuko yelled, appalled by his suggestion. "Despite my words, they had to be said, I hope it is he that will learn something of our encounter."

"But My Lady, do you believe Lord Mori would allow you to live here?" Following her pondering silence, Daichi continued. "I, as many in this castle, do want you to stay. So I beg you to swallow your pride."

"Even so, a sudden change in my personality will alert Lord Motonari." Mizuko pondered out load. "We must be gradual in our plan…"

"My Lady, I am your loyal servant, what would you have me do?" Mizuko was touched by Daichi's words, and intended to make good use of his skills.

"I would like you to visit all the sailors and fisherman in Lord Mori's port." She ordered. Daichi was honestly puzzled.

"May I ask for you to explain your decision, My Lady?" He asked.

"Do you remember out ride to the castle Daichi?"

"Yes My Lady."

"Remember the soldiers mentioning the storm that comes tonight?"

"Indeed My Lady, but wont that just stop Lord Mori's decision by just a day?"

"In my experience in Kyushu, storms always give way to harsh rains and rough seas." Mizuko said logically. "Therefore, if you find out more information from the sailors, we can create a plan biased on the time we have."

"Yes My Lady!" Daichi stood to attention, recognizing the mind and authority that pushed his Lord into a corner. 'Lord Mori's got a challenge ahead of him' was his last thought as he excused himself form Mizuko's room.

"Oh, and Daichi," Mizuko called out. "When he asks you about the sailors, tell him you're worried about the condition of the ships."

"Yes My Lady," Daichi replied. Slightly worried about Lady Mizuko's wording of "When". He suddenly realised Lady Mizuko may be a lot more trouble than he thought…

Mizuko willed her hands to stop shaking as she prepared the first phase of her plan

Pour Tea perfectly

It was a lot harder than most people think. It was critical that she gets this right; after all, Lord Mori loves his tea.

She walked back to the room where she embarrassed herself entirely. With no sign of Daichi, she knew her time was precious.

Lord Mori was sat cross-legged, staring out into the ocean. His eyes were closed, gave away so sign whether or not he heard her enter. Mizuko carefully knelt in front of him and poured his piping hot tea. So far so good. Mizuko then proceeded to sit down next to him, waiting to hear his decision.

She has already contemplated her actions before in her room. With no real guideline of etiquette, she decided to get it over with as soon as possible.

The sun was setting over the horizon, casting a glowing read and yellow shine over the room. Lord Mori's armour shone like gems.

With his attention deterred, Mizuko really got to see the handsome profile Lord Mori had. True, he was a cold-hearted bastard, but he wasn't a bad looking one.

Slowly, he began to stir. His forehead creased as his breathing became more rapid. A complete change from his deep, almost slumber-like state.

He opened one eye, staring straight at Mizuko before shutting it again. He let out a deep sigh. He slowly took a sip from his boiling tea, still staring out into the sunset. So far, he hadn't even uttered a word as of his future wife's earlier outburst.

"The weather," he mused into his tea. Mizuko stood to attention, believing he was finally addressing her. "You believe you're clever, don't you?" He asked, turning towards her with an almost bored expression on her face.

"No, I do not believe I am clever My Lord." Mizuko answered smoothly. She saw no sense in sugar coating the answer. Mizuko saw Lord Mori narrow his eyes in suspicion, had she truly thought of herself as cleaver? What if Lord Mori has already figured out her plan? He did ask about the weather…

"But?" He prompted, knowing fully well his wife was more than what had he initially thought. That foolish behaviour was exactly the reason why she had caught him off guard.

"I believe I am logical." She answered truthfully, realising Motonari's skill of picking apart lies. "And logic is the structure that supports genius."

"Hmm, you are right." He murmured, catching her off guard. Was she breaking the ice? "However, you are clever." A compliment! "…For avoiding the question."

A huge bombshell has dropped on Mizuko at that exact moment.

" You cover up the truth with honesty, a clever tactic." He continued. " Most people would presume to lie, but not you. Perhaps you felt as if you would buckle under the pressure." Each of Mori's words cut deep into Mizuko's heart. "Whatever the reason, you knew lying would not be an option." He glared at her, waiting for her to make her move on the chessboard.

"You are right my Lord," Mizuko began, drawing a façade over face. "However, what do you mean to achieve by telling me this?"

"Simple, an answer." He relied, drawing out each word. "You have saved me the trouble from sending Daichi off to learn of the weather, so I expect you to report the results immediately." Mizuko was well dumfounded by Lord Mori's… surprising generosity for giving her a job to do. He nodded to her, signalling for her to take her leave.

"Oh," he called out. "Never presume you have the advantage. For in this game, I am always a move ahead of you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"A month you say?" Mizuko asked carefully, contemplating Daichi's report.

"Indeed My Lady, the seas look to be very rough. Even spies in Shikouku have confirmed that Motochika will not be mobile in the coming weeks." Daichi reported in a mellow tone.

"Good, report the name thing to Lord Mori. And eat something! Your wife would not be pleased to find your strong structure half-starved." Mizuko chided lightly. Daichi let out a low chuckle before leaving her room.

This was the third time Mizuko had sent out Daichi. Each time, at a different port, with consistent answers. Mizuko sighed and let her hair fall out.

The maids were very adamant in bathing her and washing her hair. Never before did her hair feel so smooth and silky. It touched her that the staff truly believed in her that much.

She rested, for the first time in many days. She felt confident that she could turn the game in her favour.

Motonari wasn't quite as pleased as Mizuko. He had hoped Chosokabe would attempt to save the pirates he had imprisoned. Now, with the weather playing its tricks, it would give his rival the chance to stock up on any new weaponry.

Through rigorous torture, the pirates have given hint of a mass cannon and warship being drawn up. As of yet, he could not send any spies to steal the blueprints. And by the time, the month has finished; the cannon may already be completed…

And then there was the _other _problem. He was not as blind as she thought. He could tell that the staffs were paying far too much attention to her. More than they ever have done to him…

He was not at all envious of her, but having the staff under his thumb is not the most effective way of governing his own castle. A positive beacon like her may raise her value in their game.

Now his mind was made up. He barked to one of his guards to call her. He had an announcement to make…

Mizuko glided in smoothly. Motonari knew that she was not a particular beauty, however, she had an almost predatory elegance, almost like a falcon. Which was another reason why he needed to keep her busy, he would not let any thoughts of an alliance with Chosokabe forming. There was no doubt in his mind that she would dominate over Chosokabe's little mind.

"I am sending you to the docks of Aki for some time." Motonari worded carefully, gauging her reaction.

"And what must I do, My Lord?" She asked almost systematically, this was good. At least for now, she was sparing him the trouble of another headache.

"Review supply numbers and see if there're any improvements that needs to be done to the overall ships and the dock itself." Mizuko stayed silent throughout the order. Excusing herself when she felt he was done.

This was a sudden leap of faith, what was Motonari exactly thinking? Was he trying to get her guard down?

He did know about the one month delay in sending her away, did he just not want to see her face? If he did not want to see her, why be so subtle? He could have just sent her to another part of Aki.

Did he just run out of staff in the last second? Impossible! Daichi had reported to him just an hour earlier.

Was this routine? Or was there some other hidden plot? Was it to do with the soldier disappearances? If so, why on Earth would he trust someone whom he had no allegiance to?

Was she just over thinking this? In such a large province, Mori would be constantly under stress. Yes, that's it. He just needs a job done. No worries, right?

The sky was looking very bleak, casting a sickening gloomy light to the docks. It looked as if it would rain at any moment. Mizuko was thankful for the escort carrying an umbrella, but it did grow annoying after some time.

She changed into a chokingly thick kimono in leafy green. Her hair was tied up simply however, for practical purposes rather than elegance.

She attracted many curious stares as she walked down the streets, not all of them are quite as friendly. Mizuko then realised that she had not been to the local village at all. In fact, she had not visited any villages for a time.

Then it hit her; _this_ was Motonari's intention! He wanted to see how she would approach such hostility… Well, hostility was cutting it, they were just whispering, and glaring. Mizuko nodded to her escort, hoping she'll get the intuition to leave.

The woman blinked slowly, confused. Mizuko rolled her eyes and glared at the escort until she backed off. Mizuko did keep the light green umbrella though, who knows what the weather will do.

She cautiously approached a woman from a fabric shop. She was one of the hostile ones, but seemed too old to do anything, physically anyway.

"Hello M'am, my name is Mizuko." She introduced herself politely.

"Oh everyone knows who _you _are." The woman snarled. Mizuko blinked, apparently these people liked to gossip.

"Well, I'm just here to enquire about your shop. The structure actually." Mizuko continued her cheerful tone. To say the old woman was caught off guard was an understatement.

"I do not see how that is any of your business." She snapped once again.

"Apologizes, I meant no disrespect," Mizuko hurriedly said, not wanting to lose her attention. "It's just in Kyushu, it's my job to oversee any structural faults. With this new and dangerous weather, I was worried about your safety." Mizuko smoothly said, not missing a beat.

"Hmm, well the roof is for hurricane protection, but to be honest, it's been years since out last hurricane. My husband talks about tsunamis, which could be a problem for the walls…" The woman talked on and on in a very animated tone. Mizuko struggled to follow on, but she took away key pieces of information from the old woman. Talking to other shop and house owners produced similar information.

Satisfied, Mizuko proceeded to do the same with the sailors, enquiring about the ships and care of the harbour. The answers could not have been any more different.

"Splendid My Lady," one said. "Lord Mori had graciously provided new ships and a systematic harbour that could protect us from sight from attackers…" Other soldiers have said the same things. Mizuko was beginning to see what the riches of Aki were truly spent on.

It was looking to be raining soon. Mizuko decided to retire, confident that she had gained valuable information for Lord Mori and his people.

She cast out one final glance at the sea. The waves were high and strong, but there was one thing that caught her eye.

A ship, far out the horizon. It looked to be no different from any other ship. However, it bore a dark purple sail with a black X running down it.

Mizuko blinked, and the ship disappeared from sight. She decided to make one final enquiry.

"Are any of your ships dislodged?" She asked the captain.

"No, My Lady," came the worrying reply. "We only let one ship loose in the morning for fishing purposes."

Mizuko did not quite know what to do with the information she has just gathered. So she decided to keep it to herself until she investigated another day.

Mizuko was exhausted by the end of the day. It was a lot more walking than what she was used to. She intended not for it to be in vain.

She approached Motonari as she normally does. Quietly and politely. She bowed before waiting for her ex-fiancé to acknowledge her.

"So?" He asked simply, tiredly. The candles in the room illuminated his face eerily. There, she could she the dark circles under his eyes. How could she not notice this sooner?

Realising that he was waiting, she started. "The ships and docks are reported to be suited to your changes. None as of yet have faltered." Motonari nodded in approval as she said this.

"However My Lord," Mizuko continued slowly. Was this really the best time to bring such an issue up? He was tired…

"Well?" He asked, his voice void of intimidation.

"I believe you should consider selling more durable wood to the village folk in order to allow them to survive the coming rain."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well My Lord, upon questioning, I discovered that many people believe that the heavy hurricane boards would give way in rain. A new wood product would accumulate more trade into Aki, benefitting you even after the month had past."

"I will consider it." Was his short reply. "Leave."

Mizuko left, feeling quite proud of the day's events.

**Yay! Finally, some progress! I feel so sorry for Mori- but I read somewhere a person is more vunerable when they're sick or tired. A more venerable Mori is a cuter Mori! **

**Reviews!  
**

**Thank you for the support given by ****AzureWind20, XionNight and migguy-24! They really mean a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mizuko wanted to throw up. Reports have come in from an outlining village being slaughtered. Every body was disassembled, every house was burnt. There was no sign of the killers. All they left behind was a flag…a purple flag with a giant X.

Everyone was in a frozen state of panic. War rarely reached the home front of Aki. That was enough to worry most people, but, on the other hand, without the necessary experience, they did not know how to act either.

Daichi was called off regularly. There were several war councils being held, none of them reaching a viable solution. The simple fact was that the group, known as the Waru, were nowhere to be found.

This obviously meant that have intertwined themselves in Aki, it's navy and it's army. Mizuko paced in her room. What was their intention? Why on Earth would they attack such a small, insolate little village?

Why only reveal themselves now? Who exactly was the Waru? How powerful were they exactly? And why does she have such an annoying habit of questioning everything?

Mizuko cleared her thoughts and went off to the war room. Mori was engaged in a private audience with one of his generals. To Aki, Mizuko was still Mori's betrothed. As of yet, he had not officially cancelled the alliance with her father.

Mizuko was not quite sure if he was just too busy to cancel the marriage or if it was because he couldn't care less. In order to play her role, Mizuko had to carry out her role as his future 'wife'.

She entered the room politely. Her head bowed low, not uttering a single word. She approached Mori first; he sat cross-legged, looking at some papers. She knelt next to him and saw him wave his hand an empty cup. Mizuko poured the sake in before approaching the general across from Mori.

Mizuko knelt next too him also. But was hit with a nauseous stench. It was absolutely disgusting. It was the smell of a rotting carcass being covered with sweat. Mizuko subtly inhaled the sake before pouring it to the man, hoping to cover his stench.

From the corner of her eye, she looked at Mori questionably. Mori was known for having high expectation of his guests. In fact, a few hours before, he threw out a man with a very unkempt beard, snarling how insulting it was that he bothered to clean his armour, but not to trim his beard.

Her heart, however, fell as she took a closer look at Mori. His dark eyes were now firmly illuminated by his sickly pale skin. She had made several enquires, but Mori had (surprisingly politely) told her to piss off.

Mizuko set out to a village. Following her first visit, the villagers have warmed up to her, allowing her to overcome her fears of visiting other villages. As of now, the new wood was positively booming in the markets. It was a good sign in such turbulent times.

She was quite content just to walk amongst the villagers. That was, until a house blew up.

It was behind her when she heard it. It was loud and sharp, like a gunshot. Then she felt herself being shoved forewords by an invisible force. After that, she felt the sweat on her back. Unimaginable heat threatened to burn her back.

She turned around to see a wild and raging fire. It was a fabric stall. The fabric stall she saw some time ago. Around the fabric store were several men cheering. Wearing outfits of an ugly purple colour…with a black X on the back.

Mizuko felt herself retreating slowly, hoping they won catch sight of her. But the moment she locked eyes with us, she bolted. She did not trust the streets, so she just ran straight into the forest.

The trees cut her cheeks and her clothes. She was thankful her father had allowed her to occasionally run across the beaches of Kyushuu, in the case of an invasion.

She heard the grunting of the men that were chasing her. Hopefully, they would slow down soon. Slowly, she recognized some of the trees and found her way back to the castle.

She rushed into the gate. The guards were half asleep and a bit intimidated by the muddy woman with half of her kimono missing. Once the recognized her, they stood to attention.

"Men…casing…dungeon!" She ordered, completely out of breath. The guards took a minute just to comprehend her words, before nodding and running towards the direction she cam from.

Mizuko staggered her way to her room. Her body was punishing her for running off with no form of exercise. She was sure her leg was pulled and that It sorely needed medical attention.

Her head was dizzy, she allowed the maids to fuss over her body the moment she stepped into her room. She could barely hear what they were saying. After washing her and changing her, Mizuko waved the maids off. She shut the door, but collapsed a few minutes later. She remembered nothing after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Mizuko grunted as her body slowly began to ache. It started from her head and slowly travelled down. Her legs felt like lead, refusing to move around. Mizuko shivered and tried to open her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and managed to focus on the roof of the room. Except, it wasn't her room.

It was far grander than any room she has ever been in before. The green in this room was maximised, but it somehow blended beautifully with the dark oaken furniture. Mizuko turned her head and looked to see Daichi at the door.

"Milady Mizuko!" He exclaimed, rushing towards her. "You're finally awake!"

"Finally?" Mizuko questioned, her voice croaky.

"Indeed," Daichi sounded grim. " You have not been awake for some time, two days to be exact."

"Two?" She murmured, to tired to be surprised. "Daichi, where am I?"

"In Lord Motonari's room."

"Excuse me?" She demanded, painfully trying to sit up.

"Milady, do not stress your injuries!" Daichi explained. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back down. Mizuko let out a yelp of pain. Daichi was now inches from her face and Mizuko felt uncomfortable. She was sure he was as old as her father, and it disgusted her, no matter how innocent his intentions may be.

"You are no longer needed." Came the voice of her savoir. Mori's smooth, calm voice cut across the vast room. Daichi sprung back and bowed low to his lord.

"My Lord?" He questioned for reasons Mizuko might not know.

"You are to leave my forces and find work elsewhere."

"And your reason my Lord?" Daichi questioned, trembling, Mizuko was sure he was about to break down into tears,

"You have exceeded your role by intruding into my quarters and stressing my future wife." Came Mori's reply. Mizuko was too shocked by his words to jump to Daichi's aid.

Mori narrowed his eyes at Daichi. Eventually, the old man ran out of the room.

"That's not the real reason." Mizuko blurted out. She regretted what she said; Motonari could have easily dealt with her in the same manner as he did to Daichi.

"Oh?" He questioned, kneeling next to her. "Explain."

"Well…" Mizuko began uncertainly. "You have never expressed any…care towards my wellbeing. Why force him to leave on my behalf?"

"Your wellbeing is important for Aki." Mori answered simply, looking at her as if she was stupid. "Your presence in my castle as well as the support from your father will ensure Aki is protected from…_threats._" Mizuko widened her eyes; of course he was worried about his land. Mizuko wanted to bang her head, he wouldn't _care care._

"Forgive me My Lord, I was ignorant." Mizuko apologized. She was sure Mori was surprised by this, but his neutral face covered it up very quickly. "But, Daichi…"

"Is not who he claims he is." Mori's tone stopped her line of questioning. Mizuko struggled to sit up. Mori knelt next to her for some time, not even lifting a finger.

Mizuko managed to sit up; looking down to see a simple green kimono was adorned on her. She was panting heavily, how on earth could a simple action be so tiring?

A cup was thrusted in front of her face. Mizuko looked questionably at Mori as she cautiously took the cup. Looking down it, Mizuko smiled as she noticed the clear water. She gulped it down greedily, not caring what Mori thought of her. The water was cool and it settled her raw throat.

Mori then shoved a plate of food towards her. It was some dango! Mizuko widened her eyes and put the now empty cup next to her.

"Eat." Mori ordered. "It's your favourite right? One of the villages had it made. Might as well this cheep food." Mizuko didn't care to contradict his tone as she shoved the food down her throat.

"Thank you." Mizuko said, looking straight into his eyes. Mori saw something else in her eyes at that moment. It was not hate, but it was not the caring look she gave the staff. No, it was an earnest, honest look, something Mori was unused to, in such a backbiting hirearchy.

As Mori was away in his own thoughts, Mizuko looked closely at him. He was not in his armour. He looked more comfortable than he had even been during her stay. But there were even more pronounced dark circles under his eyes. Did he sleep for the past few nights?

Mizuko looked at her half eaten plate guilty. Mori was obviously in more pain than she was. Even though he was probably 'acting' as a husband in order to take care of her, she would not act selfish.

"Would you like some My Lord?" Mizuko asked timidly.

"I think not." Mori snapped, frankly disgusted. He picked up his own concealed tray of food and started eating it. Mizuko smiled, despite his remark. He was at least eating.

Mori looked out towards the window as he finished his food. Mizuko turned around to see a beautiful sunset. Brilliant reds and oranges illuminated the horizon as the golden sun set under the sea.

"Beautiful," she murmured in wonder. Mori scoffed, Mizuko turned towards him with her eyebrow raised.

"The sun should not be hidden behind darkness, it should light the world and show the true paths we must take." Mizuko was shocked; there was real passion in Mori's voice.

"You can appreciate beauty though," She murmured, more to herself than to him. But her heart skipped when she heard his voice again.

"Indeed…"

Mizuko looked at him once again. His face was neutral, but he looked relaxed and maybe…happy? Without his armour and scowling features, he looked more…ordinary. In fact, Mizuko admired him more like this.

There was no harm done admiring the handsome man in front of her, after all, what girl wouldn't. Mizuko prayed again and again in her head that she wasn't turning into the local girls fawning over this cold-hearted man. She was not crushing on her 'fake' husband…was she?

**Hi! Sorry for not updating recently, but I have been pretty busy these past few days. I'm going on a cruse soon, so I should have some spare time on it. But that means I cannot update any of my stories for the next two weeks.**

**This may disappoint some of you, but here's the catch. I solemnly promise to give you more than 2 chapters on both my stories.**

**Thank you all for supporting me. I am so chuffed with this chapter and I hope you guys have enjoyed it!**


End file.
